


I Like Options

by JLKnox



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, It's like tetris up in here, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Seriously irredeemable smut, Smut, is it a gangbang if they are all one person?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLKnox/pseuds/JLKnox
Summary: In a world where Myfanwy lost her memories but found her way to Gestalt, she plans a special anniversary getaway for them. This was explained in a full page of backstory which was deleted because it got in the way of the smut.Honestly, this is what I expected to find here, but was surprised to discover that no one had taken full advantage of the four-bodies thing. So like any good fanfic reader, since I couldn't find it, I wrote it.--“Speaking of ideas…” She takes Alex and Eliza by the necks and moves them in for a three-way kiss. Teddy falls in the other room. Robert goes rigid as a board beneath her. As they break apart slowly, she continues, “I was wondering why we don’t do that more often.” Moments pass by when the only answer is heavy panting.





	I Like Options

**Author's Note:**

> They really honestly love each other, and have been together making heart-eyes for a year. But last chance to turn back before they really fucking get it on.

Arriving at the cabin about an hour before Gestalt, Myf unloads the car with her duffel and a few plastic totes of food supplies. The rental agency stocks staples – milk, eggs, bread, coffee – but not their seven favorite curries from London. After loading the fridge and performing a few other preparations for later, it’s almost time for them to be here. She’s still not convinced that one of them won’t miss the train, _“Operations ain’t a 9-to-5, Myf,”_ but she goes ahead as if it will all go to plan. Though she’s left most of her anxiety behind, her heart flutters as she puts the curl back into her hair.

She rummages in her luggage and pulls out the outfit – she intentionally hasn’t worn it since that day at Danilov’s, although she’s adapted the look to a professional sense. White tank-tee, black jacket, form-fitting jeans, and chunky heeled boots. She’s pulling on those last as Alex comes through the door.

“Reportin fer duty, boss,” he grins at her and comes in joking. She looks over his shoulder and out the window, counting two other bodies outside the rental SUV, unloading. His gaze follows hers and that grin continues teasing. Teddy and Eliza are muscling in the luggage. She chews the inside of her cheek and takes a deep breath in.

“Operations isn’t a 9-to-5, Myf,” says a voice in her ear as an arm slides around her waist, and she lets the breath out slowly, smiling as Robert’s teeth nip her neck. “You really should lock your doors – the side one, especially.” She laughs at the old and constant joke.

“I know, I know,” she says as if she didn’t unlock it intentionally, and reaches to the side and pulls Alex in for a twin-wich hug. “I am so relieved you all made it!” The two bodies enclose her, which feels amazingly safe – but also, she knows, gives them a little feedback loop of pleasure, too. Teddy drops the bags inside the front door as his knees try to give way, and Eliza slows a little on the way to the bedroom. All their eyebrows raise at the sight of the Texas King mattress.

“That bed’s big enough to belong to an American,” Alex jests and Myfanwy shrugs casually.

“I may have done a little research into accommodations.” Variations on a wicked grin assault her from all sides, and the kisses smatter over her neck and cheeks. It’s a little overwhelming to be the constant focus of so much attention, but somehow she suffers through.

Teddy stops and takes her in. “Haven’t seen that outfit in a while. Wot you anglin?” Her mock-innocent face is barely convincing.

“I just wanted to remember what it felt like – knowing all of you were there to rescue me. Maybe remind you what it felt like, to know you’d do anything – including let me go – to make sure I was alright.”

The four bodies step back and appraise me, their expressions resting at detached, as usual. That also takes getting used to, but Myf knows by now it does not mean Gestalt’s disinterested. “Does that mean you thought I forgot?” She shakes her head vehemently and smiles a little.

“No, no, not consciously. I know you’d still do anything for me.” She takes a step toward Teddy and runs her fingers under his lapel down to his jacket hem. She loops them through his suspenders and says, “It’s more that I wanted to evoke that feeling for you again.” She pulls him square against her and feels that it has definitely worked, at least on this body.

“Any reason why you would need to bring on such a visceral somatic memory?” Eliza looks at her, warily, and Myf tries the innocent thing again, shrugging as she walks over to Eliza and puts her fingers on the back of Gestalt’s neck, right along the vertebrae, and exerts a little pressure.

“Mayyyybeeee…” Eliza closes her eyes and takes a step back. Alex leans against the counter, chewing his thumb. Teddy is still against the front door as Robert comes up to face her.

“If you’re not going to tell us what you have planned…” He grabs her wrists and looks at her imploringly.

“Well, we could eat first, and discuss it?,” she moves into his space but not touching, turning a Teddy trick back on the whole, “or you could just trust me and join me on that enormous bed?” Alex walks up behind her, pulling her ass against his tracksuit bottoms to let her know which option they’d prefer. Robert simultaneously pulls her hand between his legs and presses it against her. Teddy growls from by the door, and Eliza is panting, supporting herself on the frame.

“We thought of you the whole train ride here,” Eliza says. Teddy continues, “About what we’d do with you for a whole four days.” She moves toward them, takes each by a hand and pulls them to the bedroom. They have to let go to fit through the door, but then all four burst through in a heap and they all swarm her onto the bed. Teddy doesn’t even pause to take off his suitcoat.

Mouths consume her through her clothes – it’s been a week or so since they’ve all been together like this. She’s reaching out, caressing any body part she can reach, kissing anything covered or bare. Sweet-smelling platinum hair is everywhere: in her mouth and eyes, under her hands, against her neck. It’s a literal tangle of Gestalt and before long she is breathless, every nerve in her body lit up and frayed. Her skin is jittering and it’s ecstatic but she can never get anywhere in overstim. Myf manages to grab a chin – Alex’s – and look right into its blue eyes.

“I am so, so, happy to be with you – completely with you – Gestalt. But can we slow down just a little?” She’s laughing joyously, but possibly with a hint of hysteria. The hands on her body turn to slow caresses. She’s curled up in the center of the enormous bed, Eliza facing her and the other boys encircling. It really is an enormous bed. “Gestalt, you’ll wrinkle Teddy’s suit and there’s no cleaners up here.” She starts giggling. “Wait – does Teddy have anything that is not a suit?” Gestalt scoffs and gets Teddy up, shaking out his jacket. Myf gets up and crawls over a body or two to get to the edge of the bed, straddling Robert’s sideways-turned hips. “No, no, seriously, wait –“ she cries as Teddy starts to shrug out of his suspenders. He grins and walks to her outstretched hands, wanting what she always wants at this point.

She turns up her face and pulls him down for a kiss, sliding each hand over his hair to his shoulders and down his torso under his braces. She tugs him closer and finds the first button inside his pants to start detaching them, slowly working from right to left, dipping her fingers down much further than necessary to graze against his swollen head. All four gasp suddenly, morphing into a small groan in unison. Myf spins Teddy around and repeats the process on his backside, taking a sizeable bite of his arse once she’s done. “Go hang those up,” she says, handing him the braces and wiping the wet flecks off his trousers.

“Inna minnit,” he says with his Norf Accent, breathing slowly. Robert twists his hips under hers and grabs her hands while smiling. “I have no idea why you like that, but you have no idea how much I do,” he says. She grinds down onto him.

“Oh, I think I have some idea,” since the pleasure is quite evident from her standpoint – or sitpoint. Eliza and Alex rise to kneeling and kiss her one at a time. Gestalt can’t avoid contact between bodies the entire time if more than one of them is there during sex, but it’s become clear they aren’t entirely comfortable with it. “Speaking of ideas…” She takes Alex and Eliza by the necks and moves them in for a three-way kiss. Teddy falls in the other room. Robert goes rigid as a board beneath her. As they break apart slowly, she continues, “I was wondering why we don’t do that more often.” Moments pass by when the only answer is heavy panting. Robert recovers first and swats her bum as best he can with her riding him.

“I’ve told you – the feedback loop. I can feel you kissing Eliza and Alex, but they can feel you kissing each of them and the other.” Teddy walks back into the room, unsteadily, and puts his hand on Myf’s shoulder. “It’s too much.”

She pauses to think. “Too much?” she says, cocking her head to the side. “Like having eight hands and four mouths covering every inch of you simultaneously?” Teddy moves Robert’s hips and Myf’s over a little and sits on the edge of the bed.

“You make a fair point,” he concedes, then kisses her softly, all on his own, although Eliza and Alex’s hands keep exploring her.

“Gestalt, you make me feel amazing. I have never felt so worshipped or adored in all my life.” She looks between all the faces. “I’m sure if I ever had feelings this intense before, you would have triggered at least a single non-you memory by now. But every time the memories are good, you are there in them.” She touches Teddy and Eliza’s faces. “I know it might be…strange…but I want to make you feel that good.” Gestalt stops breathing and exchanges several severe glances.

Eliza “I’m” Teddy “not” Robert “sure…” Alex “I mean… I have ideas.” Robert grabs her hips, strongly, “Believe me.” Eliza “I have thought about this” Teddy growling “_a lot._” A deep, unison, exhale. Eliza takes her face in her hands. “But I’m honestly not sure what it would do to my body.” Alex shakes his head.

Myf leans over and takes Robert’s bottom lip in hers, a weakness she knows about that body. Her hand traces down the curve of Eliza’s waist, stopping at the pressure point. Her other hand slides inside Alex’s elastic waistband, between his cheeks, and when she rises to sitting again, she gets to her knees and brushes her nipple against Teddy’s lips. “It would mean a lot to me if you would try…” she bites her own bottom lip, a look that’s melted Gestalt on more than one occasion.

Roberts sighs loudly. “You’re a demon,” he says. Alex whispers in her ear from behind, “But I like it.” Myf breaks into an extraordinary grin and runs her hands through Eliza’s hair. The blonde cocks her eyebrow and says, “Then there are far too many clothes, on far too many bodies here.” And as Teddy pulls off her black jacket, he says, “But any time we ask for a Pause, Myf, ya gotta give it t’us.” She nods her consent, readily. “Now stand up.”

Myf gets up off the bed, her own knees a little weak, and unzips Alex’s tracksuit while Eliza’s thumbs trace the outline of Myf’s men’s undershirt. Robert unbuttons her jeans and slides them down while shedding his own couture. As the girls help each other off with their shirts and bras, Gestalt thinks about the day she wore this – the panic felt when she said she was leaving – the relief and astonishment and worry when she called them for backup. The overwhelming flood when they saw her silhouette in the frosted glass bathroom door. In a replay of that moment, Teddy emerges from this bathroom door, but this time in just boxer briefs, the head of his cock sticking all the way out of his waistband and a deep shade of fuschia.

Myf licks her lips – unwrapping the identicals ranks high on her list of ways to spend free time. Alex is down to his under-armor and his dick angles the opposite direction, so when they face each other they’re mirrored. She walks over and places a hand on each, then moves to their waists and shucks off their pants. She shivers, good lord that is satisfying, and she caresses each lightly, weaving her fingers around them and moving them around like limbs in a breeze. They are quite long – almost too long for her but not entirely – with an impressive girth. Feeling either in her palms is very satisfying, but one in each hand is a sensation that she longs for.

A few months ago, just this would have been enough to set the lights flickering, but doing exactly this has given her more discipline and control. That’s partially why she’s confident that Gestalt can rein in their own power and not self-destruct in a mental blown circuit. Or she could be lying to herself because she just wants every hole filled with her very unique lover.

“So, should I…” Eliza puts her finger to Myf’s lips and shakes her head with a domineering smile.

“I told you,” Alex continues, “I’ve thought about this,” he sits on the bed with his knees overhanging, Robert comes up behind her and whispers, “a _lot_.” He nudges her forward into Alex’s chest, and unfailingly, he looks at her like he’s 6 and she’s a birthday cake. Every time, and it hasn’t gotten old yet. He kisses her neck while reaching between her legs. She breaks the kiss to look in his eyes as she helps him reposition and slowly lowers herself onto him. All four bodies’ eyes close blissfully, and she knows they’re enjoying it, but a while back she got this into her mind and couldn’t shake the thought.

A few deep breaths later, Robert puts his hands on her shoulders, and Alex lies all the way back on the bed, bringing her partially down with him. Robert tilts her hips and she hears the cap of the warming lotion pop open – she left it out on the bureau top. Eliza starts tying up her long hair, and Teddy walks up to Myf’s side and nudges her gently. As she very slowly moves against Alex, she turns to Teddy and rubs her face against his engorged head. Slowly, she licks around his ridge, nibbling gently and bringing him farther into her mouth so she can suck and swirl her tongue around him at the same time.

“Shit, Myf, Fuck!” Teddy bellows and steps back forcefully, ripping his dick out of her mouth. Everybody pauses, breathing deeply to try to keep from panting. Myf nods her head at the nightstand where she put mini bottles of water. Teddy and Eliza each slam one, then Teddy wobbily walks out to the kitchen and brings back a chair. As he sets it down near the bed to Myf’s right, Eliza climbs up to the head of the bed, kneeling on either side of Alex’s face.

Myf and Eliza share a deep, slow, kiss as Alex brings back a slow rhythm underneath them. Eliza puts pressure on Myfanwy’s shoulders, thrusting her own nipples upwards. Myf loves the paleness of Eliza’s skin in contrast to her coral pink nipples, and gets to work showing that admiration. Kissing around the breast, licking circles around the nipple, finally sucking in more and more as she traces tiny circles with her finger around the other one. Eliza is breathing deeply and slowly, then pushes Myf’s face down even further, to her hips.

Kissing down to Eliza’s navel, as Myf lowers herself, Alex has to raise his hips to stay in, and Teddy is ready with a wedge pillow to slide under them. Convenient – she must not have been the only one with plans. Myf feels a finger parting her asscheeks as she parts Eliza’s lips, and Robert spreads around the lube as she licks the dampness from the soft hair on Eliza’s mound. Just the thought of Robert’s lovely, slender, long cock inside her ass is enough to shudder an orgasm through her, especially when paired with the amazing taste of Eliza.

Everyone pauses for a moment as she clenches around Alex, but they know that she’ll keep going until they’re all spent – and probably come several more times. Sometimes she does need a rest, though, and Eliza tilts Myf’s chin up questioningly. Teddy puts a strong hand on her shoulder and says, “D’ya need a mo?” Myf answers by diving deeper into Eliza’s muff and moaning.

All of Gestalt braces again as the vibration travels through Eliza’s most tender spot. Myf’s arm is wrapped around Eliza’s hip as Robert’s finger opens her even more. As she uncovers Eliza’s clit with her tongue, Robert slides his dick in slowly and she can feel both him and Alex inside her. She muffles her passionate scream with Eliza again, clenching at the other woman’s ass to keep her position.

Teddy holds her up as they all pause again, needles tattooing their nerves and feeling a cacophony of sensations simultaneously. Teddy and Eliza share a look that might mean they’re about to throw up or explode in a tsunami of cum. They swallow and the moment passes.

It does not take Gestalt long to get it right between Alex and Robert, each one moving in tandem. As Myf’s tongue reaches farther and farther at the odd angle against Eliza, she reaches out her arm, flailing. Teddy catches it with his hand, and guides her to him. She holds him, not too tightly, while he continues to support her weight and thrust into her open hand.

_Dry_, she thinks and lifts her head up, wet with Eliza’s juices. She wipes her face and gathers some saliva, dropping it onto Teddy’s head before enthusiastically returning to eating out the female Gestalt. Robert takes a cue from her hand pumping and matches her speed. Burying her nose against Eliza’s clit, she licks up and down her labia, pulling Eliza’s ass toward her and thirstily lapping up everything on offer. Eliza is breathing heavily, but not quite there. Myf jabs her tongue up inside, cutting off her own air supply as she thrusts her nose in time to the rest of the bodies’ movements – hand, hips, ass, cocks – completely full as she tries to bring Eliza to climax.

Teddy pants, “Please.” And Myf keeps going, thinking he’s encouraging her. He grabs her wrist and she whimpers, not wanting to leave Eliza half-done. “Please,” she looks up, “switch.” Eliza reaches behind her and puts Myf’s hand on her vulva. Nods at Teddy.

Myfanwy leans back slightly, changing the pressure inside her as Alex and Robert shift. Eliza’s strong thighs are trembling and she leans back on the bed. She moves to the side of Alex, who Myf leans over to kiss. Teddy growls and as Eliza brings Myf’s hand back to her entrance, Teddy brings his twitching cock to nudge her. She giggles and turns back, licking him and bringing him to her lips with just her tongue. Her thumb presses against Eliza’s nub as she hooks her fingers into the G-spot, knowing just what she needs to do.

Myf’s tongue slides down the vein in Teddy’s thick dick. She moans against him, vibrating her lips as much as possible. Robert pants, “So close, Myf, so close.” The feedback loop has been working in their favor – the tightness of her made extra constricting by the presence of Alex is counteracted by Gestalt feeling like a shorted fusebox. It’s the blowjob that’s putting them over the edge. Or maybe Eliza. Or maybe…

Myfanwy has stuttered a few mini-Os without letting on, riding wave after wave of feeling like there is no literal way to possibly have more sex. The time between each one gets shorter, though, and as she brings her mouth back up to Teddy’s head, then begins the slow process of gobbling that monster, the satiating fullness of her mouth, hands, cunt, and and arse bring the beginning of pleasure like she could never have imagined.

Slowly, deeply, her labia begin to clench, tightening around Alex, who is nibbling at her breasts. Robert feels it and begins slamming into her as hard as he likes, which jams Teddy farther down her throat, his hands tightening in her hair. The jerking motion makes her clench onto Eliza and thrust deeper with her left hand, and the women begin to come – Myf still thrusting against Alex, and Eliza soaking the hand that has her in a vice grip. Choking on Teddy, she tries to open her throat and feels it bump against the back of her neck as the gag reflex kicks in but she tries to keep him inside her mouth, clamping her lips down tightly.

Alex grunts an incredibly loud shout, and Robert lasts just a few thrusts longer, emptying into Myf and shuddering. With both hands, Myf grabs Teddy’s hips and starts swallowing as if he was already cumming. Seconds later, she’s really drinking him, her mouth overflowing and it landing on Alex’s chest.

Robert pulls out and collapses beside Eliza, whose eyes don’t seem to be able to focus. Alex, good sport, is still riding it out, sure that she’s near to one last big one. He reaches up with both hands and pinches her nipples with his fingernails. She rears back, popping Teddy out of her mouth as she screams, clutching Alex’s shoulders enough to draw blood. She grinds down hard enough to bruise pelvises and a few seconds later, every electric device in the house switches off with a pop.

Myf keeps panting, keeps riding, slower and slower. Teddy is face down across the head of the bed. Robert and Eliza nearly passed out beside Alex. As she comes down, her body twitches arrhythmically, after-effect spasms jerking her head and arms in tiny eruptions. Alex strokes her hair as her weight settles against him, twitches further apart. A little drool has dribbled out the side of his mouth but no one is in a place to notice or fix it.

In a steady pace, small clicks sound throughout the cabin. Each room’s electricity is restored. When the lights come back on in the bedroom, five voices groan. Alex nudges Myfanwy, “Did you turn the power _back on_, Myf?” he asks in an astonished voice. He manages a few exchanged glances with his others as she nods and murmurs an mmm-hmmm.

Eliza sits up, “Myfanwy, that’s amazing. You’ve never been able to do that before.” Still heavy against Alex’s chest, with her eyes closed, she waves off the shock with her hand.

“Self-resetting circuit breakers,” she manages to mumble.

Robert snorts a laugh and rolls over. Alex rolls his eyes and says softly into her ear, “You really did a _little_ research into accommodations…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you want more four-bodies, one love-interest, tell the network to get a season 2 by signing the petition. I can only go so far on 8 episodes of longing looks. 
> 
> [ Demand more Gestalt ](https://www.change.org/p/therookstarz-season-2-for-the-rook?signed=true)


End file.
